helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamamoto Ran
Yamamoto Ran (山本蘭) was born July 15, 1997.Yamamoto is former first generation member of Hello!Project DIVAS,and a current member of the groups ANGERME and Shin Sedai. Yamamoto was added to S/mileage's second generation in October 2012. She debuted as a full member of the Hello! Project at the Hello!Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva! & Bravo!~ Janaury 2013. History 2012 June 24, Yamamoto became a Hello!Project DIVAS. member. Not fully being a member of the Hello!Project, she did not have much activity. October 14, it was revealed that Yamamoto would become a S/mileage second generation member. This is Tsunku's comment on Yamamoto joining S/mileage: "Yamamoto Ran is one of the few DIVAS. that stand out as it is. She has a rather nasal voice, but in the direction she is going, she can overcome that. Her dance skills are as good as a professional dancer's,and not to mention she has alot of personality on her. I chose her for S/mileage not as a replacement for the members that graduated in 2011, but as one of the girls that can actually bring S/mileage alive.". November 1, Yamamoto was interviewed by part time Hello!Project MC Katashi. The interview was featured in the magazine, IDOLTODAY. Due to Mandi graduating,it was announced that Yamamoto would be added to the duo Shin Sedai as a replacement.Yamamoto's debut single within the group is titled Futsuu Machi. 2013 It was revealed that Yamamoto's debut single for S/mileage was Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita. 2014 December 10, Xiao Miya had announced that Shin Sedai would be going on "hiatus". Yamamoto's final single in the group was "Watashi ni Kisu, Watashi ni Kisu". Bio *'Name:' Yamamoto Ran (山本蘭) *'Nickname(s):' Yamoto (矢本), RanRan (らんらん), RanRun (蘭ルン) *'Birthplace:' Nagoya, Aichi, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Height:' 162 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2012-06-24 DIVAS. Member **2012-10-14 ANGERME Member **2012-10-14 Member *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2012-06-24 Member *'ANGERME Color: 'Maroon *'Looks Up To: 'Wang Dao Ming, Saito Kotomi & Fukuda Kanon *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2012) **ANGERME (2012-present) **Shin Sedai (2012-2014) Singles Participated In S/mileage #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Debut) #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan #Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" #Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion #Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #SMILE FANTASY! #Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu Shin Sedai #Futsuu Machi (Debut) #Namida Zero #Watashi ni Kisu, Watashi ni Kisu (Last) Works Photobooks Group *2013.07.26 True Rival-Chan (With Akashi Yue) Solo *2012.08.30 Yamamoto. *2013.07.19 Yamamoto no S/mileage. DVDs *2012.09.01 Yamoto. *2013.06.30 15 Days Left TV Programs *2012-2013 Hello!SATOYAMA Life *2014- The Girls Live Trivia *Is close friends with Saito Kotomi, Fukuda Kanon, Tanaka Rika and Enomoto Aika. *Was the only Hello!Project DIVAS. member to recieve a photobook while still under the program. She was also the first DIVAS. member to debut. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is: (・｀ω´・). *Yamamoto's favorite songs are Shikkari Shite yo!Mou '''(S/mileage), ''''aMa no Jaku '(S/mileage) and 'Asian Celebration '(Berryz Koubou). *Yamamoto got braces when she was 11, and got them taken out when she turned 13. *Fukuda Kanon calls her "RanRun". *Yamamoto's favorite animal is a monkey because they are "wild and free" like how she wants to be. *Yamamoto is known for her love-hate relationship with ANGERME's leader, Wada Ayaka. *In Akami's blog, Akami stated that Yamamoto is outspoken and mature enough to become leader of S/mileage one day. *Stated that after Saito Kotomi leaves S/mileage, she will live on Saito's legend. *Tsunku pointed out a resemblance between Yamamoto and Fujimoto Miki's vocals. Category:S/mileage Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Shin Sedai Members Category:Pink Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Births In 1997 Category:July Births Category:Former DIVAS Category:2013 Debuts Category:ANGERME